On-board EMI shield parts may have one or more drawbacks. For example, on-board EMI shield parts may require PCB real estate for shielding tracks/mounting holes. EMI shield parts may suffer from warpage during manufacturing, or additional parts such as EMI gaskets may be needed. Some parts may require additional manufacturing steps such as solder reflow.
In some embodiments, the additional on-board shielding tracks and assembly requirements may occupy a relatively large board area, which may require a larger board width. The larger board width may come at the cost of battery size, thereby decreasing the overall battery life of a mobile device using the on-board shielding tracks. Mechanical mounted shielding can via mounting holes may have an even larger impact on the board width and routing.